Ed and Sarah's House
Ed and Sarah's House is situated between Jimmy's House and a house with no one in particular living in it. Ed's house also has a good view down the entire street, but the downside to this is that Ed's backyard is parallel to the Trailer Park. Ed's Room Ed's Room is purple in color. It is in the basement of the house near the laundry room. Items in his room include a voodoo mask, toy models, monster movie posters, loads of garbage, and a TV. Ed's room also has a closet (occasionally filled with sandwiches) and a bathroom with a bathtub full of gravy since he has never once used it for its intended purpose. His room's color scheme is purple. It's also shown that Ed keeps a collection of sponges inside his wall, as seen in the episode "Scrambled Ed" and Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. He also keeps pizza and sandwiches in his closet as seen in the episode "Who's Minding the Ed?". Near his tub of gravy there is a hose it may have gravy in it that instead of water used to fill his tub as shown in Who's Minding the Ed?. Under his bed there's trash and living animals ("Ready, Set... Ed!") and inside his chair is multiple cooked chickens (without heads). His room also has lots of comics. He also has many posters that advertise B movies like Space Clam, Liver and Onions, Astro Beast, Gore Fest and It Came from France. In "An Ed is Born" it is shown he keeps a camera in his dryer. In his TV cabinet includes a VHS player where as he has a few tapes next to the TV. In "Rock-a-Bye Ed" it shows that sometimes he changes in his dryer, but that could just be because his clothes were in there at the time. Sarah's Room Sarah's room is pink. In her room, there are many toys and items that appeal to young women, and a picture of Jimmy. She has a canopy bed, and keeps her diary under the mattress. Her room was destroyed in the episodes "Run for your Ed" and "For Your Ed Only". Kitchen The kitchen has a yellow-orange colored scheme and with black and white floor tiles. Backyard Ed and Sarah's backyard is pretty average except that it has a patio with a picnic table, a small barbecue, a small pond, and a window leading to the basement in which the Eds use to enter Ed's room on some occasions. Common Bathroom/Powder Room An additional bathroom was seen in "Boom Boom Out Goes the Ed", where Sarah was instructed by Jonny to activate the toilet to wipe out the 'Mole Mutants'. It is unknown what floor it is on. The floor was never seen, but the walls are a shade of green with a blue trim, the toilet is white with a brown lid, a brown container was right next to the toilet, and a brown picture frame hung over the toilet paper holder. Since only a toilet is seen, it's possible this is not really a bathroom, but a powder room, which is a bathroom without a bathtub, but this is just mere speculation. Garage Ed and Sarah's garage is shown briefly in "One + One = Ed", but it is entirely filled with junk and other supplies, such as a clothes dryer and a dresser. Trivia *Ed and Sarah's house made the most appearances out of any house in the series. *In the episodes "Over Your Ed" and "Who's Minding the Ed?", Ed's bathtub is seen without gravy. The rest of the series shows the bathtub filled with gravy. *In "For Your Ed Only" Sarah's bedroom window is on the wall next to her bed. The rest of the series shows it east of the bed. *Eds' parents' rooms were never seen, most likely to hide any further mentions of them due to very limited amount of characters in the show. Gallery Ed's bed.png|Full view of Ed's bed with posters in the background. Image:Ed's Room.jpg|Ed's room Image:Sarah's room.png|Sarah's room Image:Key_to_my_ed_0001.jpg|The Kankers play footsies at Ed's room. File:Ed's Gravytub.png|Ed's bathtub with the gravy. File:Ed's_Bathroom.jpg|Ed's bathtub without the gravy. File:Ed's_toilet_copy.jpg|Ed's dirty toilet. File:Eds_backyard.jpg|Ed's backyard. ed kitchen.jpg|Ed's Kitchen File:concept edlivingroom.jpg|Concept art of the living room File:conc edlivingroom2kitch.jpg|Concept art of the living room, near the kitchen File:conc edlivingroom2stair.jpg|Concept art of the living room, near the stairs File:conc edhallway.jpg|Concept art of one of the hallways Ed's Backyard Pond.png|Ed's backyard pond. Category:Peach Creek Category:Residences Category:Structure Category:Locations